Problem: Express $0.0712$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.0712$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{1}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{712}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $712$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{712}{10000}$